phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inator Method
" | image = TheInatormethod1.jpg | caption = Doofenshmirtz teaching the -inator method seminar. | season = 4 | production = 425b | broadcast = 218 | story = Dani Vetere | ws = Edward Rivera Patrick O'Connor | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = January 23, 2015 | international = May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus - Ukraine) | xd = September 29, 2014http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/phineas-and-ferb/?ipp=40 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Lost in Danville" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create their own model solar system and have a planet race while Candace tries to multitask by doing her chores and playing a Ducky Momo game at the same time. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz leads a motivational seminar for inventors. Episode Summary Candace is in her bedroom playing an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) called Ducky Momo's Golden Quest with Stacy. Linda comes in to tell her to do her chores and that she needs to be done by the time she gets back. Candace assures her mother that she is skilled in multitasking. Outside in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are under their tree as usual. They sit still for an awkward amount of time until Ferb moves his eyes, and Phineas says that Ferb lost whatever contest they were engaged in since he moved (eye shifts count). Baljeet comes in with a model of the solar system on his head, which Buford cannot resist spinning around. He says he's trying to race them and that gives Phineas an idea to build their own solar system and hold their own race. Baljeet then asks where you-know-who is. Perry is seen on top of the roof and does a little dance down the chimney. Major Monogram is giving a motivational speech to the interns (which should be singular, since it's only Carl) and informs Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is holding his own seminar at the Danville Motel Inn, asking him to be check it out. Back in the house, Candace has her laptop strapped to her chest and her list of chores strapped to her head. (Sidenote: Please do NOT try this at home!) She begins multitasking by dusting off the tables all while playing her game and talking to Stacy. In the backyard, Phineas informs Isabella that they made a giant scale model of the solar system, which they will use to race. Irving serves as the control panel and commentator. Ferb races Mercury, Isabella races Venus, Jenny races Earth (naturally), Phineas races Mars, Balthazar races Jupiter, Baljeet races Saturn, Buford races Uranus (which he pronounces "Oo-ran-ohs", so as not to deal with the network censor), Django races Neptune, and Albert races Pluto, which Irving informs his brother is not a planet, but Albert insists that is a matter of debate. The race takes off. Candace is in the kitchen washing the dishes and playing her game. However, due to her being distracted by the game, she fails to turn off the sink. At the Danville Motel Inn, Doof introduces everyone to his seminar, which he titles "The Inator Method". He begins the lecture with a musical number, which the audience finds to be very impressive. As soon as he finishes the number, Perry drops in, but Doof tells him he came in too early for the seminar. Since he does not have time for a long backstory, he tells him he is doing this under a court order. He tells him to be seated and wait for his cue, and Perry does so. Candace is now doing her laundry. She is still very distracted by the game that she puts way too much detergent into the washing machine. When she takes her eyes off the game, she does not remember if she put the detergent in. She decides to put whatever is left in, unaware that she has put a lot. As soon as she leaves the laundry room, the washer begins to overflow with suds. At the planetary race, Phineas is in the lead, with Ferb in a close second. Suddenly, Isabella makes her move to take the lead. Back at Doof's lecture, Doof moves on to Step Four of the Inator Method: trapping your nemesis. He demonstrates this by trapping Perry in his own lanyard. He explains that the certain keys to a good trap by a element of surprise, as well as constraint and effectiveness when being asked by one of the audience members. Doofenshmirtz then moves on to revealing the inator, which is a Motivate-inator. He explains that having a music sting behind the big reveal plays up the drama. He then brings up the person who asked to the stage, asking for his name. He tells the volunteer (whose name is Billy) to look at the merchandise counter, which Norm is running. He then zaps the volunteer with the inator, and he suddenly goes running over to the merchandise counter and buys one of everything. Another person in the audience calls him out for running a money-making scam, but Doof zaps them all with his inator, and they too rush over to the merchandise counter. Candace has moved on to vacuuming. However, she forgets to turn the vacuum cleaner off, and it sucks up the rug. Back at the inn, Doof films some testimonials from his audience members for his promotional materials. He then signs some copies of his book, but Perry frees himself from his trap and begins fighting his nemesis. Candace finally finishes the game and places first on the leaderboard with Stacy and wins the digital golden trophy. She then sees the race out in the backyard and goes into busting mode again. Buford is in first with Baljeet closing in. Baljeet bumps Buford's racing planet into parts unknown and finishes in first and also wins a digital golden trophy. Doof attempts to throw a copy of his book at Perry, but Perry throws one at him, which activates the inator, which hits a trucker, who pulls up outside the backyard and sees the solar system racetrack. Phineas congratulates Baljeet for winning. The trucker tells the gang he is motivated to buy the solar system racetrack. Buford sells it for only five dollars. Linda returns home, and Candace pulls her into the backyard. On her way, she sees that the laundry is overflowing in suds, everything is being sucked up and destroyed by the vacuum, and the kitchen sink is still running, but Candace takes no notice. As always, she arrives outside to see nothing but Phineas and the gang. Linda scolds her daughter for making a mess of the chores, and orders her to clean them up at once, much to Candace's dismay. Baljeet insists putting the five dollars they got into the bank, but Buford is against it. Perry activates the self-destruct button on the inator to destroy it before leaving. Doof, who is now in his undergarmets thanks to the explosion, is now furious that he has to use all the money he made to pay for the damages and medical bills. Even worse, he has now has to face the angry audience for making them spend their money on his merchandise. Without hesitation, Doofenshmirtz runs away from the angry audience, cursing Perry while the solar system racetrack passes by. Transcript Songs *"Inator Method" *"Awesome" End Credits Second verse of "Inator Method". Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is seen on the roof. His theme music is heard and then he does a little dance down the chimney and comes out dirty with a chimney sweeping brush like in Mary Poppins. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Motivational Seminar! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Buford breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce it (ur-AY-nuhs) on "this channel". * Two of the teams on the MMORPG's leaderboard are Dan & Jeff and Super Otto. * Possibly, the race could be unfair since the length of orbits of different planets are different. * This is the final 11-minute episode of the series that is set in summer vacation. Production Information * This episode was first confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. * In production order, this is the last 11-minute episode. International Premieres * May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus - Ukraine) * June 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) * October 4, 2014 (Disney XD, Poland) * October 5, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) * October 11, 2014 (Disney XD Middle East / Africa) * October 24, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) * December 14, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) * December 31, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) * June 8, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) * July 1, 2015 (TV5 Philippines) * July 29, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) * April 28, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Second time Jenny and Django are featured in the same episode(the first was in"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". * Angry Mobs appear again ("That's the Spirit", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Curse of Candace"). * This also marks the second time Doofenshmirtz is chased by one ("That's the Spirit") * Second time it's mentioned that Pluto is no longer a planet. ("Unfair Science Fair") * Candace performs her "Awesome" song and dance again ("The Mom Attractor"). * Second time Candace unknowingly causes a mess in the house and has to clean it up afterwards ("Thaddeus and Thor"). * Second time Perry enter to his lair covered in soot. ("We Call it Maze") * Second time Baljeet wins a race. ("Tour de Ferb") * Second time a key-stealing gopher appears. ("Ask a Foolish Question") * One of the players listed in Candace's game are "Dan&Jeff". This is an allusion to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh, the creators of the show. Allusions *''Mary Poppins'' - Perry makes his entrance to his lair like Bert the chimney sweep from this Academy Award-winning film. Trivia * First appearance of Jenny since "Misperceived Monotreme" and first speaking part since "Candace Gets Busted". Also her final appearance. * First appearance of Django since "Great Balls Of Water" and first speaking part since "Oil on Candace". This is also his final appearance. ** Also, second time Jenny and Django appear together ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Albert and Balthazar are a part of Big Idea again ("Troy Story"). This is also their final appearance. * This is Albert's first speaking role since "Troy Story". * This is the last time Perry defeats Doofenshmirtz. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jenny, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Brian Phelps as Billy * Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional Voices * Django Marsh as Balthazar * Alex Garrett as Django * Additional voices: Kat Cressida :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode. References pl:Metoda Inator pt-br:O Método Ineitor Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:T